


Back to him

by queenofcrossroads



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofcrossroads/pseuds/queenofcrossroads
Summary: In the end, they had both found their way back to him together. But they would not sneak in through the front or back door. They waited for Liir to cross the threshold hand in hand.





	

In the end, they had both found their way back to him together. But they would not sneak in through the front or back door. They waited for Liir to cross the threshold hand in hand.

 

The thing about being able to see the present was that she could always close her eyes. Focusing on the past, where her husband and daughter were more attainable, Candle had wandered to Apple Press Farm, where everything had turned awry for her and her family.

Trism, on the other hand, his services no longer required, had been retired as a high ranked officer but kept on the down-low to avoid any memories of the way the war had come to an end. Without any other place to go back to, he had also ended up at the Farm. Upon seeing her, the first thing he said was, “Is he OK?”

Candle observed him for a moment with a blank expression and then answered, “He is. Even now that I’m trying to look back, I can still tell that he’s alright. We’re too close for my own good.” She said icily.

After that, they did not speak for a week. Although they shared their quarters, each kept to their own. On the eighth night, she cooked for two. After dinner, Trism approached her slowly and caressed her cheek tenderly.

“You never told him what happened, didn’t you?” He said softly, not accusingly, only curious.

“There was nothing to tell. You warned me they were coming and we both left in opposite directions.”

“I helped you give birth. You said I was her godfather.”

“And you did precious little to protect her.”

“I never said a word. Both for her and for Liir. Not looking for you was the only thing I could do to protect you.”

She knew he was right. She also knew he had been the one to train the dragons. She said nothing.

“Why are you _not_ by his side? You had the fortune to get him back twice and yet you decided to leave him?”

“He separated me from my daughter.”

“He did what he had to do to protect her. And so did you, if you don’t recall.”

“Hating him doesn’t make me hate myself less.”

“You shouldn’t. You’ve suffered enough. And because of the choices you’ve made, your daughter is alive.”

“But she doesn’t love me!”

“Of course she does!”

Candle was startled by this revelation. She had been pitying herself for so long that she had failed to notice somewhere along the way, Rain had learned to love her.

“Why aren’t _you_ with him, then? You could have asked me where he was a week ago.”

“You wouldn’t have told me a week ago.”

“That’s not why.”

“He asked me if I’d still love him after his decision not to cooperate. I never considered if he would still love me after I went ahead with the attack.”

“Why did you?”

“The Wizard of Oz took everything that’s ever mattered to me. I had to make him pay.”

“Even if it meant losing it all over again after consummating your revenge.”

“Yes.”

Candle remained silent for a few seconds. Her words came out well calculated, “He still loves you.”

Neither spoke again. Trism grabbed her by the waist and they kissed passionately. They knew they would get to love each other eventually, but for tonight they could just find comfort in the part of them that loved Liir.


End file.
